Hazard
by dots-fiction
Summary: With Boyd and Erica missing and the Alpha Pack lurking around, Derek knew he needed all the help he could get so he asked his childhood friend, Euston Undine, to come to Beacon Hills. He didn't pay too much attention to Euston's spoiled sister coming with at first but Nayeli Undine had a secret, one that she couldn't keep it in for long.


Hello and thank you for clicking this story! This story is set during Season 3 and I will not accurately follow the storyline, meaning I will be making a few changes to the original plot as I go. Still I hope you'll enjoy this!

* * *

 **1**

 **Won't Go Home Without You**

 _"Every night you cry yourself to sleep_

 _Thinking why does this happen to me_

 _Why does every moment have to be so hard"_

I was standing in the middle of the forest, it was dark and way past the bed time my dad had me put under. I was scared but I couldn't remember why, my breathing was coming out uneven and I kept turning my head around to make sure I was watching all my surroundings. Then I heard them, snarling and growling as they came closer and I couldn't hold the whimper in, they had found me. One of them, the biggest, stepped into my line of sight and I looked right into his red eyes before letting out the loudest scream I ever did before.

"Nayeli!" I woke up with a start, jumping from my own bed as if it was dirty and infected. "Nayeli…" I heard my brother whisper my name and I whipped my head around to look at him. "It's ok, you're safe."

Euston was watching me with pitiful eyes as I stood in the corner of my bedroom, trembling and with my eyes wide open. I took a deep breath in and shook my head, trying to get myself out of the nightmare induced trance I was heading into. My brother took my hand and guided me back to bed, holding me and telling me everything would be fine until I stopped crying like a baby.

"I'll make us some breakfast, ok?" He asked me when I pushed him away from me slightly, my own way of telling him I was fine for now. "Why don't you finish packing?" I nodded, feeling better at recalling we were leaving this damned place.

I decided to take a shower before I finished putting all my things into the thousands of boxes lying on my floor; I was exhausted just by thinking of all the things I had yet to pack up. I managed to arrange four boxes filled before Euston called me down for breakfast. He had made us blueberry pancakes, my personal favorite, and I knew he did to cheer me up. We ate in mostly silence as Euston wrote things down on his computer and I was too far gone into my own thoughts to care.

"When are we leaving?" I asked when I was almost finished.

"Early morning, around 6 I should think." Euston explained as he looked up at me. "Seven hours drive." I just nodded and raced back upstairs to finish packing my belongings.

We were moving back to our hometown tomorrow, to be quite honestly this is simply an escape route, we are both running away from Salem, Oregon for our very own specific reasons. My brother is heartbroken and I am, well, just broken really. Euston was left at the altar, basically; he was engaged and planning to marry this human girl before she turned her back on him and betrayed us all a month prior to their supposed wedding day. Salem holds too many bad memories for us; the city where we lost both our mom and dad, the city we learned the hard way that we cannot ever trust humans, the city I realized I wasn't entirely human.

* * *

"So do I even know this guy?" I asked Euston as we were nearing the city.

"Yeah." He smirked as he turned his head slightly to look at me. "You used to have the biggest crush on him, don't you remember?" I rolled my eyes at his "older brother" antics. "He even had a sister that I think was close to your age."

I tried to search my brain for this Derek guy but I couldn't remember him for the life of me. To be honest I don't recall much from when we used to live in Beacon Hills, it feels more like a huge blur; all I really remember is that I loathed the place and I didn't have any friends there.

"You wouldn't leave us alone whenever he came over." Euston continued as I listened on. "And you always made me take you with me went I over to his, you were such a pain in our asses, following us around and all."

"Shut up! I was not!" I huffed but laughed along with him anyway.

It was almost four o'clock when we finally arrived in Beacon Hills and I was looking through the car window like a child, trying to remember the place and at the same time trying to memorize it for future reference. We stopped in front of a rundown looking building and jumped out of the car, I couldn't help looking at Euston anxiously but hoping I didn't look too freaked out.

"It's better this way." He sighed after taking one look at my face; he opened the back door and took out one of my bags and one of his. "We don't want to attract attention." He said as he started to lead the way inside.

Don't mean to sound spoiled or anything but the building didn't even have a freaking elevator! How was I supposed to walk up and down three sets of stairs everyday in heels? My brother knocked on the door when we finally reached our destination and with one look at me, I knew he wanted me to behave. He didn't tell this Derek guy about me apparently, I mean he knew I was coming, he knew we were hiding, but he had no idea why.

"Yes?" A tall and scrawny looking kid answered the door, looking way too young to be my brother's friend and counting by the look on my brother's face we were probably knocking on the wrong door.

"I'm looking for Derek." My brother explained in an even voice and the kid looked suspiciously from him to me. "I'm a friend of his, he's expecting me." A look of realization crossed the boy's face and he opened the door wider to let us in.

"Derek left a while ago but he should be getting back any minute now." The boy explained as we walked inside. "I'm Isaac, by the way." He introduced himself and extended his hand.

"Euston." My brother shook his hand and pointed to me as I still inspected the place, looking from side to side. "That's my sister, Nayeli."

"Nice to meet you." I said politely as I heard my name.

My brother and this Isaac guy sat down on the couches that stood in the middle of the room but I didn't stop looking around, honestly if he wanted me to actually live in this place I needed to make some changes around here. It looked clearly like it was meant to be a men's place, all dark and brooding, not much décor whatsoever. Not really my cup of tea.

"Don't mind her, she's… Peculiar." I heard my brother say and I imagined Isaac was asking him why I was walking around the place.

Luckily Derek showed up shortly after we did, because even though I was in the other room I could feel the awkwardness as Isaac tried to make small talk with my brother. I heard them talk and my brother thanking Derek for letting us stay as Derek thanked him for helping him. He did ask what I was doing, walking around his place like I was searching for something, but my brother brushed it aside and they left it at that.

"Where's my room?" I asked them as I walked back up to them after taking a look at what they had inside their fridge.

The three of them looked up at me with wide eyes before looking at each other until Euston merely rolled his eyes and pushed me by the hand to sit down next to him.

"You're being rude." He told me quietly.

"How?" I asked him, quite offended.

"Why do you expect you'll have a room for yourself?" Derek asked with a smirk on his face and I narrowed my eyes.

"Because I'm a lady." I answered him simply. "And this place is clearly meant to be a men's cave if not a very obvious hideout." I finished with a shrug.

After our brief exchange, Derek showed me the tiny bedroom on the second floor that I could take saying it used to be the bedroom of one of his pack members who went missing, Erica. The boys helped Euston unload our bags from the car and brought them all inside while I took a quick shower and started to unpack my things.

Later that night, we all had pizza in the living room as we discussed this so called Alpha Pack that had kidnapped two of Derek's betas. Apparently they were these evil villains but no one knew what their ulterior motive really was. As I listened to Derek fill us in with what the heck was going on in this town, I didn't realize that I accidently made a few ice cubes appear inside my Coke before Euston nudged me softly with a pointed look at the cup, fortunately nobody aside from Euston and I realized that.


End file.
